Sins of Humanity
by 0-Master of Awe-0
Summary: Endless warfare, seas of chaos, sky crying from sorrow. He has seen all that. Friends fighting friends, brothers slaughtering brothers, lovers destroying one another. He has experience all that. He might had not been on this planet for long, but he has experience what it's like to feel pain. What it mean to be human.


**Sins of Humanity**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By, Master of Awe**

 **Beta-Reader: David115**

* * *

 **Year X770**

 **(Pergrande Kingdom, Earthland)**

"Father, where are we going?" asked the young, blonde hair boy as he ducked under another branch, almost tripping over a thick piece of root. The man in front of him just continued walking, paying the environment no attention, every branches that got in his way, every root that he tripped over, and many an insect that dare enough to come near him, were vaporized on the spot. Nothing left, not even ash.

"You'll see when you get there, Naruto," stated the elderly man without even turning to look at his son. Some people might question their relation since the man look very elderly, his hair and beard are gray, and his face containing some wrinkles, yet he managed to stride straight through the rainforest of the Pergrande Kingdom without a scratch on his attire, which was just a plain, onyx coat over a brown shirt.

The boy, apparently named Naruto just released another sigh as he continued to trek throughout the bloody rainforest. He wished he was like his father, Precht Gaebolg, someone that despite his age, still held great power within him. Naruto guessed that his father used some kind of air related magic to keep his body temperature neutral since the man hasn't perspired yet, while he, a six year old boy, was drenched in his own sweat.

After a couple more minute of walking through the humid forest, the two finally made it to a clearing.

"We're here," stated Precht as he stopped. Naruto stepped next to his father and look on in amazement. There, in front of them, was the creepiest ruin he had ever seen. It look kind of like a temple, with greek design. The entrance was kept up by two rectangular pillar, which were amazingly still in perfect condition, while the other support pillars were either partially destroyed due to natural erosion or battered, many debris nearby, meaning that they were destroyed by force, not due to the wrath of time.

Naruto couldn't help but step forward and examine the rectangular pillar. He theorized that it must've been kept in working condition with a variety of spells and runes, so the building would still be standing even though the support pillar was destroyed. And sure enough, when he channeled some of his magical energy into the palm that was touching the pillar, it resonate with his magic and an array of runes glowed to life.

The eight year old mage just continued to examined the runes in awe. He, despite his age, was very advance in the study of runology, and yet, he couldn't even begin to understand what these runes were for. It was shockingly obvious that whoever created these runes were a genius for their time.

"Naruto, get back here," commanded Precht. The blonde mage listened, straightening himself before walking back toward his father.

"Father, what is this place?" He voiced in his curiosity. His father just look on a head, toward the entrance of the temple. Dark purple magical energy gathered in his arm, forming a small sphere, before Precht aimed it at the entrance. He fired it, causing the ball of compressed magical energy to sail forward in amazing speed, but before it could enter through the entrance, a set of runes bursted to life, framing the entrance like shields, but soon faded out of existence when the energy hit it, leaving the entrance unguarded.

"Very impressive," muttered Precht as he stroke his long beard. "That attack costed me half of my strength, an impressive defensive system this school had."

"School?" questioned Naruto, a little shocked that his father used half of his strength to take down the barrier.

"Yes, indeed." Said the Dark Mage as he threw both of his arm dramatically at the temple. "Welcome, my son, to Mildian Magic Academy, the childhood home of Zeref."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **(12 Years)**

* * *

 **Year X782**

 **(Kingdom of Seven, Earthland)**

Above the clouds of the Kingdom of Seven lies an ominous airship. Dark in color, and heavy in size, the only thing keeping the airship flying, also happen to be the only thing that fuels it. The Devil's Heart, a mythical device power by the dark energy around the globe.

Standing upon a balcony, scanning the various forms of cloud below was a man of eighteen years of age. His long, golden blonde hair flows through the air current, his amethyst robe billowing from the high atmospheric wind.

Sounds of feet meeting steel echoes in the air. Turning his head around ever so slightly, the blonde male set his sight on a very beautiful teen.

Dark purple silks cascading down her shoulders, slender waist connected to wide hips, a pair of generous bosoms illegally trapped within the confound of her skin tight leather top, crimson red lips with coal black eyes. She was the personification of sinful perfection.

"Ultear," the blonde male's cold, indifferent voice sounded, giving her a barely seeable nod. The women now identified as Ultear seems to not registered the tone of the man, if she did, she doesn't appear to care, and merely strolled forward, her void-like eyes locking with his sky-blue orbs.

"Naruto," the black-hair Mage greeted back, making her way next to him, gazing wistfully at the vast sea of blue underneath.

Seconds pass, then minutes with ought neither of them saying anything.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, and turned his head slightly to his left, seeing that Ultear was still looking at the vast sea, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. This was not like Ultear, the women was usually very confident of herself, rarely did she appear weak and vulnerable, especially in front of him.

"Ask away." His tone cold, voice of the frozen tundra, not giving any hint of his innermost thought.

"Uh, um," The raven-haired Mage quickly shook her head for stuttering, something that Naruto couldn't help but find adorable. "It's just that I-we've never hung out before." Her voice was becoming more and more timid, her stuttering continued, while Naruto's frown started to deepen, he was seeing where this discussion was going and he didn't like it. "And I was just thinking... that maybe we should do something later... you know, to get to know each other." By the time she finish, Ultear's face was bright red, and she tried everything to calm her blush down.

Naruto look at her for a second before turning his head around dismissively. He had no time to 'hang' around with his so call 'teammate', he had other things to do, and an angel to meet. Seeing the look on her leader's face, Ultear blushed harder, redness spreading to her neck.

"I mean, we've worked together for a long time now and I-uh we don't even know anything about the other per..."

"No" his voice was cold, like glaciers dipped in the harsh Arctic sea, startling the female Mage.

"Wha-what?" Her voice squeaky, clearly surprised by her leader careless reply.

"I said, no." His answer was short, yet every words was laced with frost.

"Wh-Wh-Why not," she squeaked and mentally berated herself for acting so timidly, especially in front of her crush. A loud beep came from her wrist where her watch lacrima was. Ultear knows what that beat meant, it meant that there was a meeting and all member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are to be there at once, but she couldn't. Her body was frozen upon meeting the icy gaze of her fearless leader.

"I have no time to waste with distraction," stated Naruto, not even caring about the meeting. His glacier blue eyes plant firmly on Ultear's soft coal-black eyes that held nothing but sadness and hurt right now. "Instead of wasting your time trying to seduce me, you should be spending time honing your magical prowess." He turned around, his purple robe swoosh pass her face, but she didn't even blink. Droplets of tears were beginning to form and some even fell out of her eyes. "Your Arc of Time might work with some second rate Mage.. but against a well-oiled magical practitioner, you won't even last a round."

With that said Naruto walked toward the entrance that opened up for him, leaving Ultear's behind, eyes filled with tears.

* * *

 **(Council Chamber 'Damnation', Grimoire Heart's Airship)**

The chamber was circular, decorated by dark purple amethyst that seemed to glow once you looked directly into them, and a floor that even though look like solidified lava, was quite comfortable to walk on. A giant chandelier made of pure gold rested above the room, eight lacrima orbs stretched from its tentacle like arms, illuminating the room with a light purple glow.

In the center of the room stood a large desk that looked like it was carved out of obsidian, shining metallicy every time light hit it. The desk was designed like a half oval with three thrones on each side, and another throne directly at the tip. Directly in front of the table was a much grander throne on a raised platform. Even for one without magic, they could still feel the power that radiated from the room.

Sitting on the throne to the left was a large, heavily obese man with pale blue skin and dark, messy, raven hair. The man kept fidgeting in his seat while moving his doll around, making him look like an overgrown, overweight child. The man's attire consisted of a dark yellow robe with gold outlines held together with a clip in the shape of Grimoire Heart insignia. A mask covered the top half of his face. Dark in color, the mask contain no eyeholes, not allowing the man's brown eyes to be seen. A yellow gems cut in the shape of a rhombus situated in the center of his forehead, radiating intense magical energy.

The man was known as Kain, the weakest member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory known for his unquenchable stomach, earning him the title of Belphegor, the sin of gluttony.

Across from him sat a man with thick brown hair and muddy eyes. His broad shoulders could easily be seen from inside of his dark brown robe with gold outlines, held together by the Grimoire Heart insignia. His mask was the same as Kain except the gem on his forehead was brown.

This man was known as Azuma, one of the strongest member of the Seven Kin that was known for his hardworking attitude and strive to be the best, an attribute that gave him the title of Beelzebub, the sin of envy.

Right next to him sat a humanoid goat man with white fur wearing a green robe with gold outlines held together by the Guild's insignia. His mask held a forest green gem that greatly resembled an emerald. Unlike the previous two, his mask contained dark lenses, preventing people from seeing his eyes.

The goat man was know as Zoldeo, a dark Mage known for his obsession with forbidden magic which was the cause of his current form, earning him the title of Mammon, the sin of greed.

Across from him sat a gray haired man wearing a gray robe with gold outlines held together with two Grimoire Heart insignia. The man wore a dark mask with grey gem situated on his forehead. Like Zoldeo, his mask also contain lenses, but his were see through. The man held an aristocratic aura, but even so, held great power within him.

The man was known as Rustyrose, a vain Mage whose only concern was his goal, but even so is the third strongest member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory earning him the title of Abaddon, the sin of sloth.

Right right next to Rustyrose sat a man with wild blonde hair and a crazy expression on his face even though half his face was covered. The man wore a red robe with gold outlines held together by a single Grimoire Heart insignia. His mask was the same except with a crimson gem that seemed to radiate heat.

The man was named Zancrow, a Mage who is known for his violence, destroying several villages out of his own boredom, earning him the title of Aamon, the sin of wrath.

In front of them all, sitting on the grand throne was an elderly man that held a strong aura around him for one so old. He wore a dark robe with spiky shoulder pads and a war helmet. The eyepatch on his left eye made him all the more intimidating.

This man was Hades, Master and founder of Grimoire Heart as well as Naruto's adopted father.

Sitting patiently on his throne, Hades look over the Seven Kin and was not at all surprise that his son and Ultear were not present. He was not surprised that Naruto wasn't here, the boy was always a lone-wolf kind of guy, but Ultear always did what he command. Looking around again, noticing the different Mages around the room. Everyone in here possessed a different personality and different drive, but they all have one thing in common. They were some of the darkest and vilest magic practitioners in Ishgar.

The double grand looking door made of pure obsidian opened, letting in the cool air. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the sound-proof room, catching the attention of every occupant. Turning toward the source of the noise, the members of the Seven Kin saw a male with glistening blonde hair, strong, broad shoulders with an open dark amethyst robe held together under his neck by three Grimoire Heart Guild insignia. Unlike the other member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, his robe was open, revealing a purple, silk-like combat-ready tunic and a pair of metallic, dark gray jeans.

The man was known as Naruto, the strongest and leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory earning him the title of Lucifer, the sin of pride.

Walking alongside him was a woman of extraordinary beauty. The other members of the Seven Kin couldn't help but let their eyes wander to her long, creamy legs that was only protected by her skin-tight, dark skirt. Her impressive assets were sinfully in the confound of her tight, leather top that left her belly button bear, hugging her impressive figure. Like Naruto, her magenta robe was more like a cape, only covering her back as well as her arms.

This woman was known as Ultear, the second strongest member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, said to be able to charm any man to her side earning her the title of Asmodeus, the sin of lust.

"Lord Lucifer, Lady Asmodeus, how nice of you to join us," came the strong voice of Hades, his eyes narrowed toward the location of the two Sins. Lady Asmodeus flinched slightly at the glare, she could practically feel the sarcasm laced onto his words, while Lord Lucifer stayed strong.

"My apologies, Master Hades. We were preoccupied with something of great importance. It won't happen again," the leader of the Seven Kin apologized with a small bow, Lady Asmodeus did the same thing.

"See to it then," Exclaimed the elderly man, his voice echoing. His glare harden upon noticing that the two Sins were still standing. "What are you doing, go to your seats so we can begin the meeting." Upon hearing the command, Lord Lucifer and Lady Asmodeus quickly but gracefully step toward their thrones. Noticing that the other members were staring at them, Lucifer glared at them causing his comrades to flinch slightly before averting their eyes.

Seating himself on the throne, black goo-like substance emerges from the throne and quickly scampered off toward his face. Lucifer didn't even acknowledge the substance as they covered half his face, and started to harden, forming the same mask as the rest of the Seven Kin. A dark amethyst in the shape of a rhombus emerges from the mask, taking it's place on his forehead. His cold blue eyes turned crimson red due to the special magic in the crystal.

From the corner of his eyes, Lucifer could see that the same thing was happening to Ultear, he refuse to call her by her title, too, except with a magenta gem and her eyes turn light pink.

"Now that Lord Lucifer and Lady Asmodeus are here," came the voice of Lord Mammon, Zoldeo. "Can you please explain the reason of this meeting, Master?" Hades smiles at him, his grin small but enough to show everyone his amusement.

"Prompt as ever, Lord Mammon," complimented Lord Hades before he gave a cough. With a wave of his magic, the floor between him and the Seven Kin split open. With a loud screeching noise, a large, round lacrima appeared, held up by a large, golden chalice. Once the lacrima came out fully, the floor closed with a thud.

"As you may have heard, the former Wizard Saint, God Serena has left Ishgar." The lacrima came to life, showing the image of a middle age man with wavy light colored hair in a shape similar to rabbit ears; he has thick eyebrows and bears a scar over the bridge of his nose. "His disappearance was not made public, and only the higher member of the Magic Council knows."

"I don't see why you are telling us this!" Came the loud voice of Lord Amen, Zankrow, who was now standing up, his Crimson eyes rolling in his socket crazily. "It's just some guy who ran away just because Naruto defeated him! Lemme at him and I'll kick his ass so hard he'll beg for death! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The crazy Mage laughed as he held both of his arm out. Naruto looked at him in amusement while the rest of the Seven Kins of Purgatory just ignored him, apparently used to his antics.

"Silence!" The loud voice was followed by an intense dark aura. Zankrow flinched, his laughing stopping while he stared fearfully at Hades who was glaring at him. "Firstly, you will address everyone in this room by their title. Do you understand, Lord Aamon?" His answer was a slow nod from the Mage. "I said, do you understand, _Lord Aamon_?" His voice was sterner, laced with pure power. Hades even make sure to focus his magical energy onto the Mage to emphasize his point.

"Ye-Yes sir!" Exclaimed Lord Aamon, frighten out of his mind.

"Good, now take a seat so we can continue this meeting." Not needing to be told twice Aamon quickly sat down, his whole body shook from being the focus of so much magical energy. "Now that things are settled down, we'll get back to the meeting. According to our intel, God Serena didn't leave Ishgar because of his loss, he was recruited." The statement caused many questions to pop into Lucifer's mind, and he's also wondering how his father got this information since even he doesn't know about it.

"Recruited?" Came the questioning tone of Azuma, Lord Beelzebub. "Even if that's so. What could they have given Serena for him to leave his home country?"

"It is not what they could give him, it's who they are." Stated Master Hades as the picture of God Serena shimmered out and was replaced by a map of some landform. "This... is the Alvarez Empire, a nation made from over three hundred guilds combined." Lucifer's eyes hardened, an empire made of all the Guilds combined can be very dangerous to their plans. "We are not sure who the leader of this country is yet, but based on the fact that he united the entire continent into an empire, we can safely assume that he is well versed in the art of magic." Lucifer almost snorted at that, it was just like his father to minimize the situation. The image of the continent shimmer away, and was replaced by an impressive looking castle.

"This is the capital of Alocasia, Vistarion. It is also home to the Spriggan 12, a group of mages, each one said to be as powerful as the member of the 10 Wizard Saints of Ishgar." The image disappear in a swirling void. Hades then turned his attention to the Seven Kin of Purgatory, causing all but a few of them to tense up in anticipation. "We still don't know what their objective is, but this 'empire' can be a hindrance to our plan, but as we can't do anything too drastic for now, Grimoire Heart can't wage an all out attack on them." Lord Belphegor visibly relaxed as he released a sigh, clearly relieved that he wouldn't have to do anything strenuous. "But!" His relaxation soon came to an end as Master Hades voice echoed through the soundproof wall, startling the poor man-baby.

"That doesn't mean we can't be prepared." Hades turned and look straight at the embodiment of envy. "Lord Abaddon, Lord Beelzebub, you are to infiltrate the land of Alagaesia, gather information on the lesser known towns and villages there, but in no way are you going to be entering Victarion, your presence there will cause unwanted attention."

"Understood sir."

"As you wish, Master."

Came the voices of Lord Abaddon and Lord Beelzebub respectively as they stood up and bowed before leaving the chamber. Every member of Grimoire Heart knew that once Hades gave them an assignment they are to follow through immediately. Hades nodded at seeing the retreating form of his two men, silently praising them for their obedience. He then turned his attention back to the five remaining Sins.

"Lord Belphegor, your assignment is to recruit images from various dark guilds under us, make sure they are worthy," he ordered causing the embodiment of gluttony to gulp before standing up and attempted to bow, then quickly scurrying off of the room. Not even paying the oaf half his mind, Hades turned toward another of the Seven Kin. "Lord Aamon, your task is to train our commanders, make sure each of them are above A Class in terms of strength and strategic thinking." Not needing to be told twice, the embodiment of rage got up quickly and left, but not before giving his Master a bow.

"I have no additional assignment to the rest of you," stated Hades, his face uncaring and stoic. "Continue with your previous assignment and make sure to keep your ears out for any information on the Alvarez Empire. Meeting dismissed." With that said, Master Hades body started to get envelope with black wisp of smoke before disappearing into thin air.

Lady Asmodeus released a deep sigh, glad that she didn't receive any additional work from her father-figure, especially since she just went through a heavily emotional moment half an hour ago. Her head quickly darted to her right, and was not at all surprised to find the object of her affection gone. If there was one thing she knows about Naruto, it's that he hated this airship. Hence the reason why he was here so little, only coming when his father ordered him to. It made her wonder what he does, well, what he does when he was not undercover.

Releasing another sigh, Ultear walked out of the room, she needing to clear her head, and nobody can clear it better than her adopted daughter.

* * *

 **(Grimoire Heart's Airship)**

With a grunt of annoyance, Naruto continues his walk toward his room. He never liked the airship, it was always crowded, filled with people that he didn't know. Personally, the leader of the Seven Kin was envious of his childhood, back when it was just him and his father against the world. But now it was him and his father, _and_ a bunch of stranger.

Combing his spiky blonde hair with his finger, Naruto released another grunt. He knew that his father has lost it. Back then, about ten years ago, his father was known as Precht Gaebolg. Scientist, Mage, Alchemist, Historian, Explorer, Adventurer, but now, another title was added to the list. Monster

His once loving father has turned into a monster after delving too deep into the dark arts. Naruto doesn't know the reason why his father would do something like that, what kind of intellectual man would embrace the dark side of magic when they know the consequences, a kind of man that was looking for answer, that's what. The problem was, he doesn't know what his adopted father wanted, but he did have suspicion that it was related to Fairy Tail, his father's old guild, and Mavis Vermillion, his father's love interest.

He was leaning toward the latter as he knew for a fact that a man would willing to do anything for the woman he love.

Anything.

Naruto finally found his room and entered, the door open upon noticing his presence.

His room was rather spartan, the only thing in there was a desk and a small bed with a 12x10 wooden chest. No chair, no pillow. The room wasn't designed for comfort, it was design to function.

Naruto proceeds to unmask himself before throwing it to God-knows-where. He then took out the three Grimoire Heart pin from his robe before tossing it onto the bed too.

With the evidence of his association with Grimoire Heart gone, Naruto released great magical energy, tendrils of purple magical energy to shoot out, transforming into glowing purple sigil. Different runes filled the air before the Mage focused again, causing them to freeze before zooming toward him, attaching himself to his clothes. Different barrages of sigils attack him, causing his attire to glow briefly.

Once all the ancient scriptures disappeared, his entire clothing changed. No longer was he wearing the loose purple robe. Now he was sporting a dark gray overcoat over a skin-tight, leather body-suit, hugging his muscular frame. His pant were leathery brown, made from one of the toughest wild magical boar's hide as well as a pair of boots created from the scale of a magical desert anaconda. He was also now sporting a leather belt with two chrome-dip revolvers on either side of his hip, and a boar-skin pouch on the back.

Grabbing the wooden chest, Naruto turned around toward the door but did not move. Moving his right arm upward, the tip of his middle and index finger glowed purple. With a swipe of his hand, the air where his hand was previously glowed with purple mist. His arm suddenly blurred, purple mist appearing at random places, floating in the air. Naruto stopped, and the mist in the air started to condense, forming a glowing sigil in the shape of a helm. With a flick of his wrist, the astral projection of a helm attached itself to the door of his room. Naruto snapped his finger, causing the helm to spin rapidly, purple mist started to form around the door, filling the room with magical energy equivalent to that of the Magical Convergent Cannon- Jupiter.

Naruto reached in and opened the door, but instead of the hallway of the airship, he met a small corridor with red carpet and white marble wall, leading toward an ornate door. With a sincere smile on his face, Naruto stepped forward, embracing the warm sensation that appeared every time he traveled in this manner.

Finally, some peace.


End file.
